


you’re worth celebrating

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony’s birthday woop woop, a teeny bit of angst of you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dinner is delicious as always and Tony doesn’t know it but his boyfriend has one last surprise under his sleeve. When Steve pulls a cake pan out of the oven and places it on the table, Tony’s eyes water immediately.





	you’re worth celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s me again!  
> So I’ve really been thinking about college/university Stony this week so I wrote this in favor of those thoughts! It’s not much or a lot but I really love the college au/hc so yeah, I hope you guys do to! Also should I write more of these, like stony college oneshots? If you do let me know and plz gimme prompts in the comments!
> 
> Also thank you to @unordinarypenpal on tumblr for beta reading! She really saved my life! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The skyline dances with purples, pinks, blues and little traces of gold as the sun slowly sets for the day. It’s awfully chilly outside for spring, but nevertheless, the temperature doesn’t prevent this day from being a good one.

The tantalizing smell of Steve’s homemade chicken and basil pasta fills Tony’s nostrils as he enters the apartment. He smiles, knowing Steve probably has prepared a whole Thanksgiving meal for him.

The faint sound of cars passing by playsin the background as Steve enters the hallway of their rickety little townhouse, wine glass filled with a cranberry juice held delicately between his fingers. “Mon amour, welcome home.”

Tony, dropping his bag, instantly softens and reaches his arms out, letting himself to be wrapped up in one of Steve’s tight embraces. “Steve, oh God, whose idea was it to have 5 pm classes on my birthday?”

Steve hums and bends over to dig his ever so pointy nose into the crook of Tony’s neck. He smells of coffee and lavender laundry detergent. “Arrogant as ever. I missed you too, happy birthday.”

Tony shivers when he feels warm lips against the skin of his neck. “Aw, thank you, you’re sweet. You even made dinner for once.”

“I always make dinner Tony, what are you talking about?”

Tony pulls away from the hug, swiping the wine glass out of Steve’s hand and taking a small sip.  
“But you never make my favorite.”

Steve happily shakes his head and reaches a hand out to cup his lover’s face, other hand in his pant pocket. “I made lasagna last week.”

“Oh, yeah, right. You win this time, Rogers.” Tony pulls the glass to his lips once more and looks up at Steve with big brown doe eyes, growing more serious. “You’re lovely, thank you for this.”  
Steve tilts his head with furrowed eyebrows. “For what?”

“For my birthday, for actually caring, unlike anyone else. I don’t know anyone else that would wake up at 5 am to make me birthday pancakes and sing to me while I’m in the shower.” Tony takes a few steps forward and presses himself into Steve’s chest. “Seriously, thank you.”

Steve hears him sniffling against his chest. He wraps his arms around the shorter man and runs his hand up and down Tony's spine. His voice is soft. “Of course I’d do all of that for you. I love you, Tony. I love you more than anything in the world.”

Steve lifts Tony’s chin up with a finger and kisses him gingerly. Tony reciprocates and then melts into the kiss. He uses the hand that’s unoccupied with the wine glass to dig his little fingers into Steve’s neck. Their hips brush against one another and then they start grinding into each other. And when Steve feels Tony’s warm and wet tongue slipping into his mouth, he remembers that dinner is waiting for them.

“Mhm, Tony,” Steve’s voice is muffled against the brunette’s lips so he pulls away. “As much as I’d love to take this further, we both need to get some food into us.”

“No, Steve...you’ve got me all hot and bothered...” Whining, Tony lets Steve drag him into the kitchen. “Just a little longer, Steve, please.”

“If I don’t get you to eat something, you’ll be bonier than you already are.”

The brunette doesn’t take any time to submit to Steve, dinner is delicious as always and Tony doesn’t know it but his boyfriend has one last surprise under his sleeve. When Steve pulls a cake pan out of the oven and places it on the table, Tony’s eyes water immediately.

It’s a small square chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. ‘Happy birthday Tony!’ is written in red frosting and a lit 19 candle is stabbed in the middle. It’s obviously homemade, but to Tony, it’s worth more than anything money can buy. It's not much, but still everything to the man who nobody has cared for without a reason.

Steve’s deep, resonant voice starts singing happy birthday and he gets behind Tony’s chair and wraps his arms around him.

“Steve...I, I’ve, this is...you didn’t-“ At a loss for words, all he can do is marvel at the wonder before him. The next thing he feels are warm streaks of tears streaming down his cheeks. “I-I never had a birthday cake before...”

“Which is exactly why I made you one.” Steve insists, nuzzling Tony’s soft brown hair. “I hope it’s not too much. I know you said you wanted to keep everything low key.”

Tony wipes at his wet cheeks and gets out of his seat to give Steve a tight hug. He’ll never stop being enamored by the faint smell of strawberry gum and lemon body wash that lingers around Steve’s body. “Steve, I, this is just...wow, I, this is perfect. You didn’t have to, Steve-"

The blond delicately rubs a thumb near Tony’s jaw. “Nonsense, Tones. I love you, and I want to celebrate you, of course I had to do this.”

The brunette lets out a faint cry that’s hushed against the material of his boyfriend’s shirt. “Steve, I love you so, so, so much. I-I don’t know what I’d, you mean so much to me and I can’t even-even begin to fathom I’d be without you-please don’t leave.“

“No, no, hush, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere anytime, I’m going to stay right here with you forever.” Steve promises with a wide grin.  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And we’ll grow old together, we’ll get boring office jobs, have 4 pets and a little old house in the forest.” Steve rants and rambles, pulling Tony closer and closer to him.

“A-and we’ll stay inside on weekends and watch shitty sitcoms all day.” Tony says with a smile, despite his voice being husky and shaky.

Steve feels fingers digging into his back, and he’s at peace. “And then, we’ll get married.”

“Really?” Tony flushes, traces of red and pink painting his cheeks. “You want to get married...to me?”

Steve eagerly nods as he uses a hand to slowly pull the fabric of the college sweatshirt down his shoulder. The other man pushes out a moan when Steve licks his exposed skin. “Of course I want to marry you Tony.”

He presses another warm kiss onto Tony’s shoulder before pulling the fabric of the sweatshirt back up. “Now blow out your candles before they go out.”

Tony decides that he’s never had anything as good as this. He’s never had anyone like Steve, anyone who’s worth loving, anyone who loves him as much as he does. And he loves Steve cause Steve understands. He always does.

Steve cuts into the cake as Tony sits in his lap, content and emotionally moved. Their eyes lock when Tony is handed a plate of cake. Steve whispers one last promise into Tony’s ear and the brunette truly knows that Steve loves him. “Hey, eat up, I’ve got one last surprise for you that may or may not involve me, you and our bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more/turn this into a series or a multiple chapter? Write your opinion in the comments and don’t be afraid to drop kudos too!! You guys are lovely!


End file.
